Gas generators are commonly used to provide inflation gas to fill the inflatable cushion or airbag. These inflators come in a variety of shapes and sizes. Some use pressurized fluids contained inside the inflator, some use solid propellants, others use a combination of both of these.
When the solid propellant is ignited using an electrical discharge to fire a squib, large amounts of inflation gases are generated very quickly. The inflator rapidly experiences a high pressure and rapid heating. Hot gases are expelled through outlets and fill the airbag rapidly. In addition to the hot gases burning particles and small debris also can be expelled. In some cases internal filters are used to capture the debris. The internal surface of the cushion is often coated with a heat resistant barrier to protect the cushion. In many cases the inflator is placed in a housing structure to secure the inflator and further protect the cushion airbag and the surrounding area.
In seat airbag designs, the inflator is tubular in shape. This inflator is held by a steel stamped retainer bracket and clamp ring with clinched studs and locking washers as shown in prior art FIG. 1. This assembly requires several components that contribute to cost and assembly complexity.
It is an object of the present invention to eliminate components and to provide a superior heat shield protection against hot gases and burning particles. It is a further objective to have this heat shield function as a diffuser that can allow gases to be directed outwardly to fill the cushion.
These and other objectives are achieved by the present invention as described and shown.